At present, a soft Programmable Logic Controller (PLC) has been developing rapidly. As the so-called PLC refers to, control functions of a PLC are encapsulated in a piece of software to be run in a personal computer environment. With the high flexibility of the soft PLC, the PLC with different types of functions can be deployed rapidly as needed.
Generally in PLC programming, data dictionaries of a managed terminal need to be known in advance, and the PLC programming is based upon the different data dictionaries. Moreover if a user A and a user B intend to program the PLC to perform the same function, then the user A will program it, and also the user B will program it, thus degrading the efficiency and flexibility of programming, and discouraging the codes from being reused, while the PLC is being programmed for the different users in the prior art.